Co-MIMO (Collaborative-Multiple Input Multiple Output, collaborative-multiple input multiple output) is a key physical layer technology of advanced international mobile communications standards. In a spatial-multiplexing cellular system, the Co-MIMO may coordinate signal transmission of multiple base stations, and the multiple base stations provide communication services for multiple mobile terminals in a manner of collaboration at the same time, thereby reducing interference between cells and improving communication performance.
In a multi-cell collaborative communication scene of the conventional power control scheme, a central control unit calculates a globally optimal power allocation ratio according to global information by adopting a suboptimal iterative algorithm, eliminates the interference between the base stations by joint optimization of collaborative scheduling and power allocation, and improves the performance of a Co-MIMO system. The inventor, however, finds that this technical solution is based on a power control scheme of the central control unit. When performing power allocation, the central control unit needs a lot of centralized calculations, which increases the complexity of the Co-MIMO system.